


The Offer

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: When Chrom mentions how stressful things have been, especially with Sumia acting weird, Robin accidentally makes an inappropriate offer that disturbs Chrom. When the prince approaches the tactician the next day, Robin is pleasantly surprised.





	The Offer

If Robin had to pick someone as his “best friend,” the title would probably go to Chrom. Despite only knowing each other for several months, Robin felt an easiness with the lord as if they were childhood friends. In their short time together, Chrom had shared so much with Robin: his childhood, his parents, Emm, Lissa, and so forth. One thing that helped was how amazingly hot Chrom was. Robin was certainly envious of Chrom’s amazing body: muscular, but not too bulky. His blue hair and smooth, toned body would sometimes distract Robin in the middle of a battle.

 

From a previous skirmish, Robin unfortunately got pierced by an arrow. Lissa demanded to check-up on Robin periodically. She claimed that at this point, they were practically family. Robin also wondered if part of that determination came from Lissa’s trauma after seeing Emmeryn make the ultimate sacrifice. After finishing his check-up with the war cleric, Robin accidentally bumped into his “best friend.”

 

“Oof!” Chrom muttered, rubbing his shoulder a bit. At first Robin thought he actually managed to bruise the lord, but when a jocular smile appeared on Chrom’s face—Robin realized the lord was just messing with him.

 

“Very funny, Chrom.” Robin smiled, feigning annoyance. “We all don’t have your work ethic in training every day.”

 

“Nonsense.” Chrom waved his hand in dismissal. “I’m sure carrying around all those tomes, swords, and strategy plans is a work-out in itself.” Robin swore he felt his heart fluttering at the thought of imagining Chrom working out.

 

“Say, Robin, are you free?” Chrom asked, another smile flashing on his face. Robin pondered for a second: as far as he knew, there was nothing planned. Besides, after the recent skirmishes, Robin was in the mood to relax a bit.

 

“Sure. Would you like to meet by the barracks?” Robin responded. Chrom nodded, mentioning that he would bring a slice of Sumia’s rhubarb and fiddlehead pie. When Chrom first told Robin about Sumia baking him a pie without mutton, goat, or any meat—Robin thought Chrom would be telling him about his gross it was since Chrom hated rhubarb. It turned out that the pie was quite delicious.

 

Sumia had long dark hair and was one of the prettiest girls that Robin knew. Her big eyes always seemed to twinkle. She was a formidable fighter, despite her clumsiness. She and Robin always got along pretty well. She loaned him a copy of _Wyvern Wars_ once that she found thrown out from a wagon. There was that one time when Sumia attempted to emulate Madame Shambles from her new book and it helped Robin better understand how Sumia tried to be someone else as if she was afraid of herself. Needless to say, they were also fast friends.

 

When Sumia and Chrom announced that they were seeing each other, Robin felt as if he should have been ecstatic. His “best friend” and his close friend together—it was cause for celebration. Yet, Robin couldn’t help but notice a heavy feeling in his chest at the sight of Chrom with Sumia. There was nothing wrong—yet still, something felt really wrong. Robin couldn’t identify it and truly—whenever he had these feelings, he simply resorted to drinking his feelings away.

 

By the time Robin met with Chrom, night had already started to creep into the camp. Chrom was sitting on a bench by himself, staring off into the sunset.

 

“Chrom? Are you doing okay?” Robin asked, appearing by his lord’s side. Chrom nodded, letting out a wistful sigh before replying.

 

“No worries, Robin. I just was thinking about Sumia and our relationship.” Chrom said after a few moments of silence. Robin looked at the blue-haired lord curiously, as if prompting him to continue.

 

“This may be…very intrusive, Robin, but I’ve noticed you around the ladies in our army. Forgive me for the crassness in my question, but…are you often satisfied with them?” Chrom turned his head to stare directly at Robin. It took a few moments for Robin to actually understand the question which made him feel a little taken aback. Where was this question even coming from?

 

“Um, well…I’ve never really…thought about going that far with them.” Robin raised an eyebrow clumsily, feeling a bit dizzy and thus stumbling over his words.

 

“That’s very noble of you, Robin.” Chrom nodded. “Sumia isn’t really…into all of that, I guess. She enjoys being around me and cuddling. We also go out sometimes, which is nice. But…I get these urges and it can be hard to suppress them all of the time.”

 

Robin wanted to let out a mirthless chuckle to make the situation less awkward. Trying to overcome his feelings, Robin pressured Chrom for more information:

 

“So…have you and Sumia never…?”

 

“Well, we have.” Chrom lowered his voice as if Maribelle was eavesdropping. “But not as often as I would like. Moreover, she doesn’t like being adventurous…with her…mouth.” Chrom’s face was turning as red as Robin’s favorite _Elfire_ tome.

 

Robin wasn’t sure if it was Tharja cursing him or something, but the next words spilled out of Robin’s mouth without caution.

 

“Well, Chrom, if you ever want me to suck you off…I could help you out.” Robin left the sentence hanging a bit. He wasn’t sure where that courage came from, but somehow the explicit conversation ticked Robin’s mind into a new way of thinking.

 

Unfortunately, there was a slightly awkward silence as that last sentence hung in the air. Robin could basically see Chrom’s brain trying to work out what Robin was offering. Suddenly, the prince’s expression changed subtly and the light-hearted atmosphere seemed to become tense.

 

“Oh. Right. Erm, thank you, Robin. But I wouldn’t ask that of you.” Chrom muttered, not really making eye contact.

 

Robin forced a laugh and tried to recover, his heart pounding. What had he just done?! Scrambling to cover his words, Robin chuckled.

 

“J-Just joking! Vaike told me to make that joke with you the next time I saw you.” Robin quickly replied.

 

Chrom frowned slightly, his eyes trying to focus on Robin. Seemingly considering this joke before smiling, Chrom replied: “Ha, Vaike always tries to pull weird jokes with me. Maybe he should try remembering his axe before focusing on comedy. Anyways, Robin, thank you for listening to my woes. It’s getting pretty late and I am starting to feel the delayed onset of soreness from training today. We can talk again later, if that sounds alright.”

 

Robin nodded, pushing himself up off the bench, swaying as he did so in awkward clumsiness. Robin felt like his head was lighter than air and everything seemed to be moving around. Robin was clearly still a bit panicked, wondering if Chrom had not bought his joking excuse.

 

As Robin headed to his tent, his head swam with thoughts of what had just happened. Robin was pretty sure Chrom somehow knew that Robin wasn’t joking. Robin mentally cursed himself for ruining a friendship that he valued above everything. For a moment, Robin considered consulting Tharja for a memory hex so Chrom wouldn’t remember it in the morning. But as Robin fumbled into his tent, he cautiously figured that would open the door to more questions Robin didn’t want to answer.

 

The next morning, Robin woke up with a pounding headache as if he had been drinking all night. He managed to crawl out of his bed and move through the day. There weren’t very many pressing issues—Frederick seemed somewhat more distrustful of him than usual but perhaps that could have been Robin’s own paranoia. Lissa was happy to see that the arrow’s mark had healed from Robin’s palm. Vaike, Cordelia, Miriel, Sumia, Henry, and everyone else seemed happy to see Robin. Chrom, however, seemed to avoid being around the tactician for more than a few minutes.

 

Robin was definitely despairing from what he had done to mess up his relationship with Chrom. But as the sun started to set again, there was a noise outside of his tent that brought him to the entrance.

 

“Robin!” Chrom appeared with a smile across his face. “I apologize if I’ve been distant today. I had a lot on my mind.” Robin inwardly wondered if that was Chrom trying to ask Robin to forget about last night and move forward. At this point, Chrom could have asked Robin to do anything and he would have obliged to save his friendship.

 

“Would you like to spar with me? My soreness has finally dissipated and I would like to get some training in today.” As if to show that he was ready to spar, Chrom flexed his triceps a bit. It caused a flutter in Robin’s heart, but he quickly silenced the feeling in order to avoid any more awkwardness.

 

Laughing out loud with relief, Robin quickly replied. “Yes!” Without hesitating, Robin grabbed his sparring blade and followed Chrom out to a secluded area in the camp.

 

“It’s pretty quiet tonight.” Robin noted, noticing the distinct lack of presence from the usual characters in the army.

 

“Lissa stumbled upon a local festival in the town beside us. Sumia, Cordelia and Lissa managed to convince most of the army to follow them for a fun night in town.” Chrom explained, wiping his brow. “I figured that it would be more fun to spend some time with you.” Robin felt his throat tighten again, inwardly wondering if Chrom was always this nuanced.

 

The prince and the tactician settled into a steady pace with their sparring blades. Chrom had clearly been practicing, as he managed to push Robin out of the fray each time. Robin, determined to at least win one battle, tried to push back even harder but Chrom still managed to overpower him. As night approached with more fervor, Robin found himself panting for breath.

 

“You are quite distracted today, Robin. I don’t think you have managed to last longer than me once tonight in the fray.” Chrom grinned.

 

“Whatever, Chrom. I was simply warming up. You forget that the brain is a muscle, too, and it can help in battle as well.” Robin breathlessly laughed, purposefully making a joke to lighten the mood.

 

“Tell you what, Robin. Care to make this next round more interesting?” Chrom glanced over at Robin, frowning slightly as if thinking something through. It made Robin wonder what the prince was thinking about. He knew that sometimes Lissa and Chrom would go into moments of silence when they were reminded of Emm.

 

“Sure, Chrom. What do you propose?” Robin asked. “The winner gets to have the biggest leftover piece of bear?”

 

“Gods, no.” Chrom shook his head, smirking. “I was thinking something more along the lines of a challenge. Unless…you would rather concede defeat?”

 

Robin stared at Chrom as he could see the prince’s stoic façade melt away and his inner child come out.

 

“What type of challenge?” Robin asked hesitantly since this seemed out of character for the lord.

 

“Are you trying to back out, Robin? I never realized cowardice was part of your equipment.” Chrom smirked.

 

“Ha! No way, Chrom. I simply don’t want to embarrass you with my talent.” Robin joked back.

 

“Very well.” Chrom waved his hand again. “How about…the loser of the next round has to do whatever the victor desires. And nothing is off limits—including examples such as robbing the voodoo dolls from Tharja.”

 

“Deal.” Robin laughed, shaking hands with the prince. There was spark of _something_ that surged through Robin from the physical contact, but he quickly ignored it.

 

The two started again, charging at each other. Surprisingly, something was pushing Robin further this time, as if he had something to prove to Chrom. He managed to successfully avoid some of Chrom’s strong-armed jabs while managing to sneak in some carefully timed hits. For once, it looked like Chrom was about to fall out of the battleground into the grass, indicating his defeat.

 

Then, with a renewed vigor, Chrom came charging at Robin. The tactician scrambled to avoid the attack, his heart beating a little faster. With Chrom’s reignited energy, the spar was becoming pretty tense. The two men both had a fair new near misses. Somehow, in the haze of the spar, Robin noticed that he was suddenly backed into the edge of the battlefield. Fortifying himself, Robin hoped he could defend himself against Chrom’s next assault. Unfortunately, like a sack of flour, Robin went down into the grass—Chrom had won the challenge.

 

“I guess you win, milord. What challenge will you have me do?” Robin grunted as he sat up on the grassy ground. Chrom approached him, a sense of excitement appearing over his body.

 

To Robin’s surprise, Chrom moved his hands to his belt buckle and stared down at the tactician.

 

“You have to suck my cock.” Chrom ordered.

 

Robin stared up at the prince. Had Robin heard him correctly? There obviously was’t much chance that Robin had misheard. When Robin looked up again, Chrom was pulling out his soft penis from his boxer briefs and holding it in his right hand. His pants were pooled at his ankles.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Robin exclaimed, not sure what was going on. Chrom simply smiled again, a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

 

“Spare me the lecture, Robin. I have been thinking about this for the past day. I thought about all those times when we were suiting down from a battle and you would casually glance over at me with the pretense of reviewing tactics. I did not really register it then, but now I have. You and I both know what you want.”

 

“C-Chrom, even if that was true, you have Sumia!” Robin tried to find an escape. Was Chrom pranking him?!

 

Chrom stepped forward, moving his feet out of his pants. His dick was inches away from Robin’s face now. The tactician had to crane his neck to look at Chrom in the eyes.

 

“So then why did you offer? You told me that you wanted to suck me off. So now is your time.” Chrom stepped in even closer and slapped Robin in the cheek with his flaccid penis. Robin opened his mouth to protest, afraid of ruining their friendship even more. Suddenly, Chrom was sticking his cock into Robin’s mouth. Despite Robin trying to push back the lord by keeping his hand on Chrom’s leg, he could feel his hard-on raging in his trousers. Chrom definitely noticed.

 

“You seem to love this, Robin. Just give in.” Chrom grabbed Robin’s wrist with his spare hand and took it off his leg. Chrom moved back toward Robin, slapping his dick on Robin’s closed lips. Robin tried to argue with Chrom about possibly ruining their friendship when, in a flash, Chrom stuck his cock back into Robin’s mouth. Chrom’s soft, warm cock rested on Robin’s tongue. Robin could feel Chrom’s close-cropped pubes brushing his nose as Chrom pushed his whole cock into Robin’s mouth. Chrom groaned and grabbed the back of Robin’s head with both of his hands.

 

“F-Fuck, Robin. This feels so good.”

 

Robin could start to feel Chrom growing in his mouth, filling him up and starting to push on the back of his throat. Robin looked up into Chrom’s eyes, which were closed now. Chrom had a smiling face from the pleasure he was receiving. Robin could feel the lord pulling his head harder into his crotch as Chrom started to hump his face.

 

Chrom’s dick was at almost full size now, and as it had grown bigger it had forced Robin’s mouth open to its widest. Robin could feel his lips wrapped around Chrom’s hot, hard, smooth shaft, and he loved it. The head of Chrom’s cokc was pushing its way down Robin’s throat and making the tactician gag slightly.  
  
Chrom pulled Robin’s head back off his cock, taking it out of Robin’s mouth. Opening his eyes, Chrom looked down at Robin as the mage gasped for breath, with his mouth still open and his tongue hanging out, as if Robin was begging for more.

 

 “Put it back in my mouth, please…” Robin pleaded. Chrom’s dick, which was uncut, must have been a good 7 or 8 inches long, and was quite thick. Robin don’t think he could have fit his fingers all the way around it. It was smooth, all the way down to the base, and his balls were shaved hairless. All Chrom had was a carefully sculpted patch of hair above his dick.  
  
“I knew you’d like it. And your slutty fucking lips feel great around my cock.” Chrom whispered in a low, sultry voice.  
  
All Robin could do was moan. He felt so dirty, being used by his best friend like this. And as Robin moaned, Chrom grabbed his dick again, and slapped it down on Robin’s tongue a few times. Robin could taste the slightly salty pre-cum oozing out of Chrom’s slit, but before Robin could savor it, Chrom was shoving himself back into Robin’s willing mouth. Chrom pulled Robin’s head all the way down so that Robin’s nose was pressed into Chrom’s sculpted abdomen. Chrom’s amazing cock pushed down into Robin’s throat. Robin was really getting into it, swirling his tongue along the underside and humming for his prince.  
  
Chrom groaned even more, and pulled out again, before shoving his dick back down Robin’s throat and pulling Robin’s head hard into his crotch. Robin gagged, but the convulsion of his throat around Chrom’s long hard cock seemed to egg Chrom on. Chrom started fucking Robin’s mouth with huge thrusts, forcing the head as far as he could get it. Because Chrom was pulling on Robin’s head, the tactician was leaning forwards, but the force with which the prince was pounding Robin’s face was pushing the mage back into the grass. Robin had to support himself with his hands slightly behind and to the sides.  
  
Loving every second, Robin was groaning and moaning wildly as Chrom’s balls slapped wetly against Robin’s chin. Robin’s spit and Chrom’s precum starting to leak out of the tactician’s already full mouth.   
  
_Slap-slap-slap-slap_.  
  
Chrom’s musky smell was filling Robin’s nose, and Robin gulped, making his throat squeeze Chrom’s shaft as it filled the tactician up.

 

“Unghh fuck, Robin I can’t stop fucking your face!” Chrom shouted as he thrusted wildly, using Robin and his mouth for his own pleasure.  
  
Robin looked up at his best friend, seeing Chrom’s caring eyes staring back down at him, filled with lust and a desire to blast his seed into Robin’s eager mouth.  
  
As Chrom’s smooth cock slid in and out from between Robin’s lips, the mage could feel the cock swelling, if possible, even bigger than before.

 

“Gods!! I’m-I’m going to fucking cum!” Chrom gasped, holding on to Robin’s head and bending forwards over the tactician as he seesawed in and out of Robin’s mouth with renewed energy. Chrom’s ball sack was making a loud meaty smacking sound against Robin’s face as he brutally fucked the tactician’s face.  
  
As Robin stared at Chrom’s beautiful cock plowing forward and backward, Robin couldn’t help but let out a long, low moan, humming as much as he could to send vibrations into Chrom’s huge dick. This was the last push, and sent the prince over the edge.  
  
Robin was in pure ecstasy as Chrom pushed himself as far into Robin’s mouth as he possibly could, pulling Robin’s head into him with all his strength. Chrom’s arms were now wrapped around the back of Robin’s head as Chrom pushed his hips forward. Chrom was swearing and moaning in pleasure, but all Robin could focus on was his best friend’s thick, hot white cum as it spurted down his throat.

 

One, two, three blasts filled Robin’s belly with Chrom’s salty seed as Robin swallowed as much as he could. Unfortunately, Robin couldn’t get it all, and as Chrom pulled out to finish over his face, Chrom refilled Robin’s mouth before squirting four or five more jets of cum over the tactician, and covering him in sticky semen.  
  
As Chrom finished, he looked down at Robin’s cum stained face, and squeezed one last drop into Robin’s open mouth before slapping his softening dick on Robin’s chin. Chrom stepped back, and Robin swirled his cum around his mouth, showing Chrom the prize he had given the tactician, before swallowing it, and leaning back onto the ground, panting.  
  
The prince and his best friend stayed like that for a minute, Chrom staring at Robin’s cum drenched face, as Robin licked his own lips, finally able to savor the taste Chrom had left all over them. Chrom couldn’t resist a kiss. Tasting himself all over Robin’s face, Chrom plunged his tongue deep into Robin’s mouth to share the taste. Chrom even pulled away slightly to lick up his own seed.

 

Finally, Chrom spoke.  
  
“So anytime I want …?”  
  
Robin grinned at him.  
  
“Anytime for you.”

 


End file.
